<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, I Need To Tell You Something... by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777945">Hey, I Need To Tell You Something...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The End of Charles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But couldn’t you tell by the tags?, Canonical Character Death, Completing The Mission, Crying, Foiled Confessions, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Muteness, Shock, Spoilers, Valiant Hero Ending | VC (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles decides there’s no time like the present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The End of Charles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey, I Need To Tell You Something...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I picked up the Henry Stickmin collection today as soon as it came out. The remastered levels look amazing, even the later ones like Airship and Complex.</p><p>For anyone concerned about Completing the Mission, let me just say it is well worth the wait. Each storyline feels unique, deliberate, and the fails are still hilarious. It also feels like a really good finale; you have room to build the story as you see fit.</p><p>Obviously, this contains major spoilers for Completing the Mission. I believe it’s the International Rescue Operative/Presumed Dead combo.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They rushed toward the escape pod, ready to leave. Henry tried the button, but the door didn’t budge. After a forceful punch, it opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man,” Charles whispered, falling into a seat. “That was truly something.” Henry nodded, taking a seat across from him. “But now we can go-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Toppat clan member suddenly grabbed Henry through the open door. He flew into the wall with a loud thud. Charles jumped out of his seat, throwing a surprisingly good punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry stumbled to his feet, rushing back toward the escape pod. In the ensuing fumble he ripped Charle’s headset off. The pilot didn’t seem to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell into a seat and the door closed. Charles and the henchman slammed against the glass. The former’s voice was muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here, Henry! I’ve got this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pod jettisoned, launching into space. After a moment or two, Charles’ voice fluttered through the headset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got him. He’s down. We…” He let out a shaky breath. “We got them, Henry. They’re all going down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry swallowed, nodding. He could see Charles moving around inside the rocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There aren’t any life pods left. I’m stuck.” He wearily chuckled. “I guess there’s no time like the present, huh? Anyway, I need to tell you something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we heard you died...I couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t breathe. And now I know why.” Charles was quiet for a moment. “Henry, I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by the rocket exploding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. He waited, clutching the headset in his hands. He waited for Charles to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, his knees buckled. Crashing to the floor, Henry began to scream. It was an ungodly scream that didn’t stop until the pod touched down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A caravan of traders found him. He held up the headset, pointing to the government logo. They nodded and lifted Henry up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the guards at the gate knew his face. Henry gave the caravan a friendly wave, then stumbled toward the captain’s tent. He felt like he was underwater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galeforce was finishing up some paperwork. He looked up when Henry limped in, accompanied by a guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry, you’re alive.” He sounded legitimately surprised. “Where have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took down the Toppat clan, sir,” the guard said. Henry gave him a thankful nod. Galeforce smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent! No easy task, I’m sure. Now, where’s Charles? I sent him out to lead the troops.” Henry held up the headset, blinking back tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screaming had destroyed his vocal chords. Galeforce stood up in horrified shock. Henry fell into his arms, staring straight ahead. He didn’t have anything to say.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite how sad it is, I think this and Revenge are my favorite endings so far. I’m a sucker for angst.</p><p>And for anyone wandering, yes this was partly inspired by Nancy Drew: The Deadly Device.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>